I do
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Harry confesses. First Yaoi One-Shot. xx


I do

_A small Drarry request from my awesome buddy on twitter. Hope they like this story. Be warned, tis my first Yaoi story and I am a beginner in he yaoi/yuri industry lool. Please go easy on me, and enjoy._

* * *

><p>It was now 6pm at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All were in the great hall for their evening feast. All were sat at their tables, devouring the delicious food before them.<p>

Draco Malfoy, who was sat his Slytherin table had paused his eating, to stare at the back of Harry Potter's head. He watched as most of the table were interacting with him. It made him sick. It reminded him of the first day they met;

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts out for myself thanks"

Those words pierced Draco's heart. Why would he want to hang around with Ron Weasley and not him? It never made any sense to Draco. This thought caused Draco to act out, as he used his wand to levitate a chicken wing; which was smothered in gravy. Then used it to fling across the Great hall all the way to the Gryffindor table, it was about to be a perfect hit, but Harry ducked. Why did he have to duck? Instead of hitting Harry in the back of the head, it managed to hit Ron straight in the face. A small cry of pain coming from him as the chicken impacted harshly against his nose.

All the Gryffindors' were stunned at first then turned to see where the chicken had come from, to see a smirking Draco, whilst other Slytherins' laughed.

The Gryffindors' all glared at them, whilst Hermione assisted Ron with his nose.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy!" Harry threatened as he grabbed his wand from his robes, sensing the danger, Draco quickly aborted the scene, and ran out of the Great Hall, Harry in pursue.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, panicking for his safety.

"Don't worry Granger" said Fred.

"Yeah, Harry can teach that little git a lesson" George added, as they both observed their younger siblings nose.

* * *

><p>Chasing through the corridors, Harry was determined to catch Draco and not let him get away with what he had done to his friend. Draco was amused by the chasing, however he started panicking once Harry had started gaining on him, and began using small hexes as they ran, which Draco had to stealthily dodge.<p>

Getting tired, Draco had started slowing down, which wasn't good news for him. Strangely enough, Draco had begun taunting. As they entered the corridor that lead to the dungeons.

"You'll never catch me, Potter!" saying that, made Harry more determined and he immediately gained on Draco. Diving at him until they both landed and fought on the ground. Once Harry had Draco pinned, he had him by the collar of his shirt, wand at his neck.

"You were saying Malfoy?" Harry said, triumphantly. However, Draco didn't answer, he was too busy looking at the position they were in. Harry was straddling Draco.

Harry felt his face heat up from embarrassment, but tried to keep his intimating glare down at Draco. Draco stared up at Harry's face…his glare….why did it turn him on? Draco then decided he wasn't confused by it, and smirked when he saw Harry's face transform bright red.

"What's the matter, Potter?" he taunted. "Embarrassed?" Harry grew annoyed at his words and gripped tighter on Draco's collar. Suddenly, Harry felt hands rubbing up his thighs, the thighs that had Draco pinned down to the ground. The hands belonged to Draco, who was still smirking while performing this actions.

"What are you do-" Harry then gasped when Draco's hands travelled further up his thighs, which, unfortunately for Harry, created a bulge inside of his pants.

"Well well, what have we here Potter?" Draco teased. Harry immediately got up and tried to escape, but Draco got up also, and pinned Harry against the wall. "Don't go!"

"Why? Malfoy what the hell is going on?" Harry questioned, before feeling a pair of lips pressed against his own. He went to struggle, but something stopped him…he was enjoying these lips against his own. Why?

Harry then pushed Draco off when it fully came to him what it was he and Draco were doing.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"What do you mean what? What are we doing?" Harry asked, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Oh come off it Potter" Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry's behaviour. "You know you've wanted this" Harry felt Draco's body pressed against his own.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about? Wanted what?"

"This" Draco gestured to his body.

"You're out of your mind" Harry sneered, pushing Draco away from him enough to get away from him.

"Am I?" Draco questioned, positioning himself in front of Harry, blocking his path. "Am I really?"

"Yes! Now leave me alone!"

"You're telling me that you have never wanted me? That when we pass each other you don't want to make out with me? And tell me how much you love me?"

"NO!" Harry shouted, a little too defensively. Was it true?

"Oh…" said Draco, almost embarrassed. "Must be me then…" Harry raised his eyes in shock. Observing the small pout on Draco's face, which he found strangely adorable. He quickly shook off that thought and started to walk. "You don't love me?" Draco asked, in a voice Harry had never heard from Draco before. Did Harry love him? Their rivalry had always been believed to have been based of when they first met…maybe it was childish acts to get them to notice one another?

Harry then did something even Draco didn't expect. He grabbed his face and pressed their lips together once more, enjoying the taste of the other boys lips.

"What was that?" Draco asked, once the kiss was broken.

"I was confirming something" Harry replied, looking down then back into his eyes.

"What?"

"If I loved you"

"And?"

"I do"

* * *

><p><em>Yay for cheesy endings lol I know, this may be bad. But first try lol anyways. Hope you did like, and thankyouu for reading. xx<em>


End file.
